Regreso (3x09)
by belen.candalromero
Summary: Cómo vería yo el regreso de Oliver Queen después de haber sido dado por muerto.
1. Chapter 1

Regreso (3x09)

Han pasado varios meses desde que se había ido de Starling a aquella montaña para salvar a su hermana Thea, del destino cruel que su propio padre, Malcolm Merlyn, le había creado. Ahora, volviendo a caminar por esas calles, las sentía tan distintas ¿o era él, el que se sentía diferente? Sus pasos instintivamente lo llevaban a un solo lugar, junto a una sola persona…pero ¿ella seguiría pensando en mí? ¿creería que había muerto, cómo lo hacían todos, y habría pasado página? ¿con Ray Palmer? Él no la culparía, si ella era feliz, eso es lo que importaba; pero necesitaba verla, quería saber si su oportunidad con ella aún existía, y si fuese así, esta vez no la dejaría escapar…en esa montaña descubrió lo que era importante para él y que no podía separar a Oliver Queen de Arrow, no había que elegir entre los dos; él era ambos, y sabía que para proteger a los que quería tenía que hacerlo creyendo en sí mismo y aceptando la vida, no escondiéndose de lo que sentía por ella.

Eran altas horas de la noche y Oliver imaginaba que Felicity estaría en su apartamento y ahí se dirigía…estaba nerviosísimo, sus respiraciones eran rápidas y cortas a cada paso que daba acercándose a su destino y miles de imágenes invadían su mente.

Allí estaba, delante de la puerta, temblando, no imaginaba que esa situación le fuese a imponer tanto…acercó su mano al timbre para llamar, le costó muchísimo hacerlo ya que, en algún punto se sentía como que no tenía derecho a volver a su vida, y quizás volver a hacerle daño…pero cómo podría no verla, la amaba tanto y reconocía que su comportamiento era un tanto egoísta (si quizás ella había encontrado la felicidad).

Ding, dong! Ding dong!

La puerta tardó en abrirse, para Oliver pareció una eternidad…y cuando lo hizo, al otro lado vio a una Felicity con el pelo rubio, suelto con una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón cortito a juego, restregándose los ojos una y otra vez diciendo:

-No es posible!, no eres real! Esto es un sueño, Oliver no puedes estar aquí…tú estás muerto! acabó gritando, mientras empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos las lágrimas.

Oliver estaba paralizado en su puerta, no sólo por lo que estaba escuchando y cómo se expresaba ella sino porque nunca creyó que la volvería a ver…y ahora estaba a tan poca distancia, podía oler ese perfume, su perfume que tanto había deseado mientras estaba en esa montaña…le hacía sentir vivo y le daba fuerzas el recordarlo.

Oliver no sabía cómo conseguir convencerla de que realmente estaba allí así que no dudó en acercarse a ella y abrazarla…imaginó que no podría negar que el contacto entre ellos se sentiría real.

Cuando estaban por fin abrazados, al principio él, la notó tensa, sus músculos estaban duros pero poco a poco ella comenzó a relajarse y acomodarse a su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro y escuchó su nombre –Felicity, soy yo!

Ella al oír eso, instintivamente se apartó de su cuerpo, cogió entre sus manos su cara, lo miró intensamente a los ojos durante un buen rato, en silencio se mantuvieron así ambos.

-¿Crees que soy yo, qué estoy aquí?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Felicity le contestó, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla –He vivido muchas veces este momento en sueños, pero me despertaba antes de notarte tan cerca como ahora…sí Oliver, creo que eres real, que por fin has vuelto a mí!

Al oír esas palabras no lo dudó, Oliver la tuvo que besar, no podía resistirse a tener ese contacto con ella, deseaba tanto besar sus labios, tan carnosos, se sentían suaves y esa sensación comenzó a elevarse entre los dos, surgió la pasión de estos años, ella respondió al beso sin dudarlo, se buscaban sus lenguas sin cesar, las manos de Felicity tocaban su cuello y su pelo, él no podía dejar de tocar su cintura y su espalda…así estuvieron durante varios minutos hasta que casi se quedaban sin respiración y dejaron de besarse para apoyar Felicity su frente en la barbilla de Oliver, mientras continuaban abrazados, ninguno quería separarse ni un centímetro, eso les dolía tanto, después de lo que habían pasado.

-Tendremos que cerrar la puerta del apartamento, ¿no crees?, le dice Oliver a Felicity con una sonrisa en la cara, ella lo miró y no pudo evitar reírse también.

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí sin dejar de estar unidos con sus manos, ella le guió hasta el sofá y ambos se sentaron, tan pegados el uno al otro como podían, no querían dejar de sentirse.

-Y cómo es posible, Oliver ¿qué estés aquí…vivo? Nysa nos dijo que su padre te mató y así vengó la muerte de Sara por fin… ¿cómo sobreviviste?

-Es una larga historia, Fel…y te la contaré entera pero contéstame a algo tú primero, por favor.

-Si tenías la noticia de que había muerto, ¿pasaste página? ¿estás con Ray Palmer? Yo no te voy a reclamar nada, lo entiendo perfectamente y estoy feliz por ti, si has conseguido la felicidad que yo no te pude dar…

-Calla, cállate ya, Oliver! Dijo en tono enfadado y un poco alterada.

-Jamás creí en tu muerte, te lo pueden decir Diggle, Roy, Thea nunca dejé de buscar pistas, de algo que se nos hubiese escapado. No te voy a mentir, Ray si intentó tener algo conmigo y en un momento dado, me apoyé en él, pero sólo lo he podido ver como amigo, y un buen jefe (y lo necesitaba, tenía que estar ocupada, sino me moriría de pena) Puedes estar orgulloso, te me has metido tan adentro que ni tu supuesta muerte te arrancó de mí!

Oliver estaba con los ojos llorosos, mirándola, cogiéndola de las manos –Ahora nunca jamás podrás apartarte de mí, Te amo Feliciy Smoak!

-Te amo, Oliver Queen!

Y sellaron ese hermoso momento con un beso, que ambos sabían que significaba, por fin un comienzo entre ambos, algo que podrían descubrir y saber cómo desarrollar… juntos!


	2. Chapter 2

Separaron sus labios sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, reflejaban tanto amor; no dejaban de tocarse las manos. Necesitaban ese contacto entre ellos como el respirar…

-Oliver ¿realmente qué pasó en esa montaña? Cuéntame al final cómo puedes estar aquí, conmigo- Felicity le preguntó guiñándole un ojo y una sonrisilla.

-Uhmm, fue muy duro todo lo que ocurrió y se me hace difícil contártelo- Oliver le toca tiernamente la mejilla- pero te lo voy a explicar, aunque voy a tener que retomar aquella conversación que tuvimos en nuestra…primera cita, sobre mi estancia en Hong Kong, sino no vas a entender quién me salvó

-¿Qué? -Felicity estaba sorprendida y atónita, no entendía que tenía que ver Hong Kong con la batalla en la montaña, ¿quién estaría allí que fuese común en ambas historias? Había tanto de Oliver Queen que ella aún no conocía…

-Bueno, creo que para todo lo que me tienes que explicar vamos a necesitar un litro de cafeína, jeje…¡déjame que prepare café!- Felicity se levanta del sofá en dirección a la cocina, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso.

-Toma esta manta, y acomódate ¡debes estar agotado!- Guiñándole un ojo

Oliver la tomó y se tapó un poco con ella, se estiró en el sofá y se giró para poder ver a Felicity en la cocina mientras preparaba el café, no podía perderla de vista, si no la sentía cerca le faltaba algo. Ella ahora lo impregnaba todo, necesitaba saber en cada momento que estaba bien y a su lado. Al verla cómo se ataba el pelo en un moño, para estar más cómoda, buscaba la cafetera, echaba el café, comenzaba a preparar la bandeja con las tazas, galletas para acompañar y mientras lo hacía tatareaba algo; se sentía tan feliz al estar viviendo esa situación tan cotidiana…hace meses era imposible que ocurriese y ahora algo tan normal le ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara…ver como el amor de su vida preparaba un tentempié para ambos

-Ehhh ¿Por qué sonríes? Con una mirada inquisitiva le pregunta ¿no será de mí?...

-Jajaja, de ti jamás me reiría; estoy feliz, muy feliz de ver cómo me preparas café; al verte tan cómoda y alegre. Siempre deseé esto…estar en tu piso y vivir situaciones normales de pareja, como ésta.

-¿Cosas de pareja? ¿Pareja? ¿Estás diciendo que ya somos una pareja? Aún no hemos hablado de eso Señor Queen… ¿Me has pedido formalmente que sea tu pareja?- Comenta divertida, mientras ve como Oliver se levanta del sofá de un salto y se acerca a la cocina dónde estaba ella situada.

La envuelve en sus brazos cogiéndola por la cintura-Tienes razón, sólo nos hemos dicho que nos amamos- le dice con una sonrisa en su cara y dándole un beso –Pero claro, eso no significa que seamos pareja, por lo tanto, hagámoslo-

Con cara de sorpresa, Felicity le pregunta -¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Pues que va a ser Señorita Smoak…cómo usted ha comentado tan acertadamente aún no somos pareja, con lo cual debo pedirle si quiere ser mi novia, ahora mismo no puedo ofrecerte status social, ni una vida de lujos, ni siquiera una mansión pero lo que sí puedo darte es todo mi amor, mi protección, la promesa de enamorarte cada día y siempre sacarte una sonrisa ¿te interesa la oferta?

Felicity se quedó asombrada con la declaración de Oliver, le empezaban a asaltar las lágrimas a sus ojos, jamás le había oído expresar sus sentimientos con tanto detalle y ella no podía dejar de emocionarse, le temblaba todo el cuerpo –Creo…que…la respuesta más acertada ante tal proposición sería decir…un sííííí rotundo- Y Felicity abrazó a Oliver, casi aplastándolo, dándole pequeños besos por toda su cara, frente y cuello; no podía parar de hacerlo y ambos se reían como si fuesen dos niños pequeños haciendo travesuras.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana, y ambos estaban en el sofá del salón con sus respectivas tazas de café en sus manos y Oliver empezando a desvelar quien era Maseo y cómo llegó a ser un amigo en su estancia en Hong Kong.

-Cuando supe que estaba en la liga de asesinos me sorprendió tanto, aunque realmente me sentí responsable, ya que, si acabó allí fue por lo que te conté que le pasó a su familia, por mi culpa...- dijo bajando la cabeza apesadumbrado.

-Ehhhh, tú no eres el culpable de esa muerte, las circunstancias se dieron así, sólo lo intentabas ayudar y sabes lo peligroso que era...podría haber pasado sin que tú estuvieras involucrado, al trabajar para Amanda Waller ya estaban en el punto de mira- Felicity le acarició la mejilla, levantó su cabeza y se acercó a darle un beso.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes qué decirme para hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Qué he hecho para tener tanta suerte de tenerte en mi vida?- Le pregunta Oliver mientras la mira fijamente con una mirada llena de amor y agradecimiento.

-Cariño...-le dice Felicity mientras le toca suavemente la pierna- durante estos años has cargado con demasiados sentimientos de culpabilidad que realmente no te pertenecían, y no has tenido a nadie que te haya mostrado la realidad de esas situaciones; yo veo en tí a un buen hombre que ha tenido que superar cosas impensables y no por eso has dejado a un lado tu humanidad, esa siempre ha estado contigo y es lo que te ha salvado y te ha traído hasta aquí, hasta este momento, conmigo- le dice guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Y no eres tú el único con suerte...quiero que tengas eso muy presente- le responde con un tono serio.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo soy un hombre roto, con un montón de sentimientos oscuros, a los que intento hacer frente...en parte por esa razón decidí convertirme en Arrow, y con ello acabé arrastrando a mi vida muchos enemigos que todos los días os ponen en peligro...pensándolo bien, estoy siendo muy egoísta al estar aquí y decidir que seamos una pareja...¡aunque te amo con todas mis fuerzas, no te merezco!- y se levantó exhaltado del sofá dirigiéndose hacia la ventana del salón, dándole la espalda a Felicity.

Felicity lo miró allí, el reflejo del cristal dejaba entrever el semblante triste de Oliver y eso le estaba rompiendo el corazón a ella. Después de unos minutos en silencio ella se levantó, se dirigió hacia donde estaba él, le tocó el hombro con un gesto suave que hizo que sus músculos se relajasen y empezó a susurrarle – Oliver...mírame...por favor- con voz firme aunque con un toque de enfado.

-Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto, Oliver y habíamos quedado en que no puedes tomar decisiones unilaterales sobre nuestra relación...¡yo también decido! - dijo con un tono de voz más elevado que hizo que Oliver se girase y la mirase.

Oliver iba a hablar cuando ella de repente le puso un dedo en sus labios – No, no, no...ahora hablo yo y tú escuchas- Oliver asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, que no pudo evitar al notar el tono autoritario de "su chica viernes".

- Cuando te dije antes que tú no eras el único con suerte...no me has dejado explicarme, empezaste a dar tu discurso un pelín gastado- le dice con una sonrisilla- de cómo tú, con tu oscuridad lo destruyes todo, pero eso no es así, no en mi caso; yo antes de conocerte, antes de que entraras en mi oficina con ese portátil lleno de balazos, no tenía más que mi trabajo (un trabajo que me encantaba , eso sí) pero no había más emociones en mi vida, vivía para trabajar, no sabía lo que era formar parte de un grupo, no podía decir que tuviese amistades reales, no sabía lo bien que podía sentirme ayudando a la gente poniendo mis conocimientos técnicos al servicio del equipo, y realmente no conocía mi fortaleza; acuérdate que me ayudó a que pudiese salvar a mi madre y que nuestra relación mejorase de una manera que jamás sucedería si tú, Oliver Queen y Arrow no apareciesen en mi vida; así que ahora dime tú ¿realmente crees qué no tengo suerte de que estés aquí? y por cierto no olvidemos del cuerpazo que tienes y que puedo presumir de novio...hay que pensar en todo...jejeje - Felicity intentaba desdramatizar un poco la situación al ver como Oliver estaba a punto de echarse a llorar tras haber escuchado sus razones.

Él no podía hablar, así que ella se acercó, le limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos azules y lo besó, un beso que él aceptó sin dudar, sus manos se posaron en sus caderas acercándola más a él; ella tocaba su pelo y la parte posterior de su espalda, sus lenguas se tocaban con ansia y poco a poco Oliver acercaba a Felicity al sofá para tumbarla en él sin dejar de besarse ni separarse por un instante; la pasión que sentían en ese momento les hacía desear que ese momento no acabase nunca y así sería si no fuese por la alarma de las siete y media de la mañana que empezó a sonar en el móvil de Felicity...ambos se separaron riéndose a carcajadas y ella cogió el móvil de encima de la mesa y la apagó para quedarse mirando a Oliver y decirle...-lo siento,no sabía que era tan tarde...o mejor dicho lo temprano que era- Felicity se reía mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Oliver.

Continuara...


End file.
